Maggie Simpson
Margaret Simpson, conocida como Maggie Simpson, es la hija menor de la Familia Simpson. Información General Maggie tiene una gran capacidad de comunicación y a pesar de ser un bebe, ha demostrado ser muy inteligente. Ella no tiene aprecio por casi ningún otro niño, en especial por Gerald, el bebé de una sola ceja, por lo tanto no tiene amigos pero se le ve ayudando en la guardería en el episodio "Un tranvía llamado Marge". Su primera palabra fue "papi", la que dijo en el episodio "La primera palabra de Lisa". Maggie es la favorita de Homer, el cual la ignora muchas veces o no sabe que existe en algunos capítulos. Pero se descubre el amor de Homer hacia ella en el cápitulo en el que relata que no hay fotos de Maggie en la casa ya que esta en su sección de la planta nuclear reemplazando el letrero que en inglés dice "no lo olvide, está aquí para siempre" por "hazlo por ella" (un juego de palabras intraducible del inglés, que del "don´t forget: you are here for ever", pasa a "do it for her" borrando el resto de las letras). Además fue la responsable de haberle disparado al señor Burns, y es una experta en el uso de las armas, misma habilidad que le ayudó a salvarle la vida a su padre cuando unos sicarios intentaron matarlo. En "Lisa's Sax", Homer le propone a Lisa destruir un objeto querido de Bart para hacerla sentir mejor, Bart protesta y Homer le dice que para consolarlo destruirá un objeto querido de Maggie, la cámara mira a la bebé y esta abraza un taladro eléctrico. Además, a ella le gustan las cosas violentas, como por ejemplo, en el capítulo en el cual la familia fue al museo: allí, se ve que a Maggie le gusta jugar con las armas de juguete, ya que creyó que eran de verdad y atacó a su madre. En un capítulo, también atacó a su padre Homer, con un lanzador de clavos eléctrico. Biografía Los diseños de los personajes principales de Los Simpson no cambian, así que en cada temporada se supone que están en el año pertinente con la edad que representan. En algunos episodios se han dado fechas de nacimientos de los protagonistas, pero así como la serie ha ido avanzando los ha vuelto totalmente inconsistentes y como recurso de humor y desconcierto para los guionistas. A pesar de esto, se puede trazar una línea muy general sobre el corto período de vida de Maggie. Al poco tiempo de que Marge se quedara embarazada de Lisa, ella y Homer compraron su primera casa (la actual). Creyendo ser el hombre más feliz de la tierra, Homer se despidió de su trabajo en la central cuando alcanzó cierta estabilidad económica manteniendo sólo a su mujer y a sus dos hijos por entonces, Bart y Lisa. El patriarca buscó un trabajo que le demandara menos esfuerzo y le gustaba más en la bolera, pero cuando Marge se quedó embarazada de Maggie involuntariamente, tuvo que pedir que le readmitieran en la central. La anécdota más destacable de su corta vida es que ella disparó al señor Burns en los episodios de "Who Shot Mr. Burns?". Parece ser que Maggie ha desarrollado cierta habilidad con las armas, ya que volvió a disparar a unos mafiosos para salvar la vida de su padre. También parece que Maggie sabe distinguir las buenas personas de las malas, por lo que en la película ella fue crucial para librarse de Russ Cargill, el antagonista del filme que amenazaba a su padre y a su hermano con una escopeta. A pesar de estos eventos puntuales que la alejan de su cotidianeidad, el bebé se dedica a hacer vida ociosa y despreocupada en su casa, entreteniéndose con sus juguetes o sus familiares. Recientemente se la ha visto jugando más con niños de su edad, especialmente con su nueva prima adoptiva. Aún no va a la guardería. Según la visión de una pitonisa, en el futuro Maggie será una niña rebelde, con voz angelical, que viste como una rockera. Personaje Maggie representa el papel de un bebé desatendido en una familia disfuncional, que ha tenido que desarrollar una forzada autosuficiencia. De todas maneras, como bebé, siente un gran apego por su madre, en contraste con su padre, quién le presta muy poca atención, llegando a olvidar que existe. Esto también refleja los roles domésticos que desempeñan los padres en la familia, anclados en los típicos valores y preceptos patriarcales y occidentales. Maggie es impresionable e influenciable por lo que le rodea, cosa que junto a su destreza la volvió peligrosa, llegando a golpear con un martillo a su padre en imitación a los dibujos Itchy & Scratchy.5 Maggie también encarana a veces un rol paralelo al de Lisa, el de bebé con grandes posibilidades para el futuro, pero limitada por la situación económica de su familia y la subestimación que recibe por parte de su familia. Debido a su desatención familiar, a Maggie se la muestra bastante autosuficiente en las escenas en las que está sola. Gracias a ello, Maggie ha salvado de situaciones de vida o muerte a sus hermanos y a su padre, es capaz de prepararse el biberón, imitar los bailes de Britney Spears y organizar motines contra adultos. Desde la primera temporada, Maggie ha mostrado capacidades de superdotada pero recientemente en la serie se ha demostrado que esto se debe a la influencia que su inteligente hermana ejerce sobre ella. Su condición de bebé adorable ha sido el tema central de algunos episodios para sonsacar el lado más tierno de los personajes más huraños de la serie. Su apariencia física es como la de su hermana Lisa pero en bebé. Tiene los ojos grandes y el pelo rubio distribuído en puntas alrededor de toda su cabeza. Siempre lleva un lacito azul en la frente y un mono azul de día, mientras que puede ser blanco o lila como pijama. Como indumentaria adicional, en invierno la visten con un abrigo naranja en el que parece una estrella de cinco puntas. Para ocasiones especiales, se la ha visto con vestiditos de talla reducida. Nunca se separa de su chupete rojo. Creación Matt Groening concibió por vez primera a Maggie y el resto de su familia en el 1986 en la sala de espera de la oficina de James L. Brooks. A Groening se le encargó diseñar unos personajes para unos cortos de animación que se incluirían en The Tracey Ullman Show y, temiendo a perder la autoría sobre su tira cómica presentando Life in Hell, el caricaturista improvisó una familia disfuncional norteamericana basada en la suya misma. Groening pensó que sería gracioso tener un bebé en esa familia que no pudiera ni hablar ni crecer, pero que expresara las emociones que en cada escena se requirieran. Así, el bebé que diseñó apresuradamente se llamó como su hermana más joven. En el apuro, Groening intentó diseñar los personajes de tal manera que tuvieran una silueta perfectamente reconocible para cada uno de los personajes principales y unas características exclusivas. En el caso de Maggie, la silueta era igual que la de Lisa, pero en reducido, y la característica principal era ése pelo puntiagudo que se proyecta directamente sin distinción alguna de la cabeza. Su vestido de una pieza está basado en y homenajea otro famoso bebé del mundo de la animación: Cocoliso. También Groening convirtió el chupete en parte distintiva del personaje. Desarrollo Maggie es el personaje que probablemente menos ha evolucionado dentro de la familia protagonista, debido a su naturaleza muda y marginal. Su avanzada inteligencia se esboza temprano en la primera temporada, pudiendo deletrear fórmulas matemáticas complicadas, y sigue desarrollándose de manera frustrada en las últimas temporadas. Posiblemente su papel como conductora de las emociones de cada escena hace que parezca mucho más inteligente (observadora y juez) de lo que se supone para un crío real de un año, pero esto ha permitido que la evolución de Maggie oscile entre lo que sería un bebé normal y uno superdotado. Doblaje Con contadas excepciones, Maggie nunca habla pero suele participar en los eventos que acontecen alrededor de ella, con gestos sutiles o expresiones faciales. La primera vez que el bebé habló lo hizo en el corto "Good Night", el primero emitido en The Tracey Ullman Show, después de que la familia se durmiera. En esta ocasión, Liz George le puso la voz a Maggie. En la serie emitida internacionalmente, Maggie habla por primera vez en Lisa's First Word y fue Elizabeth Taylor quien le prestó su voz. A pesar de que sólo fue una palabra (papi), Taylor tuvo que grabarla varias veces antes de que les satisfaciera a los productores. James Earl Jones le puso voz a Maggie en el quinto especial de Halloween. Más tarde en el noveno especial de Halloween, Maggie volvería a hablar, doblada por Harry Shearer en su registro de Kang. Por el resto de episodios, Yeardley Smith proporcionaría la mayoría de balbuceos y frases ocasionales del bebé, pero en las recientes temporadas Nancy Cartwright se ha encargado de ellos. Está previsto que Jodie Foster ponga la voz de una Maggie adulta en un próximo episodio a estrenar de la vigésima temporada: Four Great Women and A Manicure. En el doblaje en español los ruíditos que emite se suelen mantener como en la versión original y las actrices de voz profesionales como Alexia Solís, Patricia Acevedo (para Hispanoamérica) y Pochita Cajoenche (para España) les han prestado su voz para articular sus pocas palabras. Ropa Viste un mameluco color azul cielo, un moño en la cabeza del mismo color y siempre tiene en la boca su chupete rojo, y cuando es temporada invernal la visten en un traje de forma de estrella. La razón de que nunca se separe de su chupón es porque, al nacer, vio a Homer y Marge besarse, Maggie quería imitarlos así que se puso un chupón pero parece que ahora solo lo usa como juguete y como medio de comunicación (La rapidez de los sonidos y su volumen, agregado a sus movimientos y a sus ojos, pueden comunicar sentimientos, actualmente se saca el chupón y balbucea, pero es imnediatamente traducido) Futuro En el capítulo "Lisa's Wedding", se ve a la futura Maggie, pero no se la oye hablar, ya que la interrumpen. Maggie se ve vestida como una joven rockera independiente. Su pelo es más largo y puntiago que el de lisa, aunque de niñas sus peinados eran iguales. Se hace mención de que posee una virtuosa voz. En "Bart to the Future" se puede ver a su hija, que aparece con el mismo nombre y aspecto que ella. En "Future-Drama" sólo aparece en una postal, pues está de vacaciones. Pero seria inexacto por si crecieran 8 años Maggie tendría 9 años nada más. En un capítulo Homer queda atascado con dos máquinas de dulces, y cree que estara toda su vida ahí, entonces se imagina la boda de Maggie quien se saca el chupete para besar a "su novio", el cual tiene un aspecto muy similar al novio de lisa en "Lisa's Wedding". Apariciones * Good night. (Primera Aparición en Los Cortos de Tracey Ullman). * Watching TV. * Babysitting Maggie. * The pacifier. * Burp contest. * Dinnertime. * Making faces. * The funeral. * What Maggie's thinking. * Football. * House of cards. * Bart and Homer's dinner. * Space patrol. * Bart's haircut. * World war III. * The perfect crime. * Scary stories. * Grampa and the kids. * Skateboarding. * The pagans. * Closeted. * The aquarium. * Family portrait. * Bart's hiccups. * The money jar. * The art museum. * Zoo story. * Shut up, Simpsons. * Shell game. * The Bart Simpson show. * Punching bag. * Simpson Christmas. * The Krusty the Clown show. * Bart the Hero. * Bart's little fantasy. * Scary movie. * Home hypnotism. * Shoplifting. * Echo Canyon. * Bart's nightmare. * Bart of the jungle. * Family terapy. * Maggie in peril (Chapter one). * Maggie in peril (The thrilling conclusion). * TV Simpsons. (Última Aparición en Los Cortos de Tracey Ullman). * Simpsons roasting on an open fire. (Primera Aparición). * Bart the genius. * Homer's odyssey. * There's no disgrace like home. * Bart the general. * Moaning Lisa. * The call of the Simpsons. * The telltale head. * Life on the fast lane. * Homer's night out. * The crepes of wrath. * Krusty gets busted. * Some enchanted evening. * Bart gets an F. * Simpson and Delilah. * Treehouse of Horror. * Two cars in every garage and three eyes on every fish. * Dancin' Homer. * Dead putting society. * Bart vs. Thanksgiving. * Bart the daredevil. * Itchy & Scratchy & Marge. * Bart gets hit by a car. * One fish, two fish, blowfish, bluefish. * The way we was. * Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th commandment. * Principal charming. * Oh brother, where art thou? * Bart's dog gets an F. * Old money. * Brush with greatness. * Lisa's substitute. * The war of the Simpsons. * Three men and a comic book. * Blood feud. * Stark raving dad. * Mr. Lisa goes to Washington. * When Flanders failed. * Bart the murderer. * Homer defined. * Like father, like clown. * Treehouse of horror II. * Lisa's pony. * Saturdays of Thunder. * Flaming Moe's. * Burns verkaufren der kraftwerk. * I married Marge. * Radio Bart. * Lisa the greek. * Homer alone. * Bart the lover. * Homer at the bat. * Separate vocations. * Dog of death. * Colonel Homer. * Black widower. * The Otto show. * Bart's friend falls in love. * Brother can you spare two dimes?. * Kamp Krusty. * A streetcar named Marge. * Homer the heretic. * Lisa the beauty queen. * Treehouse of horror III. * Itchy & Scratchy: The Movie. * Marge gets a job. * New kid on the block. * Mr. Plow. * Lisa's first word. * Homer's triple bypass. * Marge vs the monorail. * Selma's choice. * Brother from the same planet. * I love Lisa. * Duffless. * Last exit to Springfield. * So it's come to this: A Simpsons clip show. * The front. * Wacking day. * Marge in chains. * Krusty gets kancelied. * Homer's barbershop quartet. * Cape feare. * Homer goes to college. * Rosebud. * Treehouse of horror IV. * Marge on the lam. * Bart's inner child. * Boy-Scoutz N the hood. * The last templation of Homer. * $pringfield, or how I learned to stop worrying and love legalized gambling. * Homer the vigilante. * Bart gets famous. * Homer and Apu. * Lisa vs. Malibu Stacy. * Deep Space Homer. * Homer loves Flanders. * Bart gets an elephant. * Burns'heir. * Sweet Seymour Skinner's baadasssss song. * The boy who knew too much. * Lady Bouvier's lover. * Secrets of a successful marriage. * Bart of darkness. * Lisa's rival. * Another Simpsons Clip show. * Itchy & Scratchy land. * Sideshow Bob Roberts. * Treehouse of horror V. * Bart's girlfriend. * Lisa on ice. * Homer: Badman. * Grampa vs. Sexual inadequacy. * Fear of flying. * Homer the great. * And Maggie makes three. * Bart's comet. * Homie the clown. * Bart vs. Australia. * Homer vs. Patty & Selma. * A star is Burns. * Lisa's wedding. * Two dozen and one greyhounds. * The PTA disbands!. * 'Round Springfield. * The Springfield connection. * Lemon of Troy. * Who shot Mr. Burns? Part one. * Who shot Mr. Burns? Part two. * Radiactive Man. * Home sweet homediddly-Dum-Doomdily. * Bart sells his sout. * Lisa the vegetarian. * Treehouse of horror VI. * King-Size Homer. * Mother Simpson. * Sidwshow Bob's last glearming. * The Simpsons 138th Episode Espectacular. * Marge be not pround. * Team Homer. * Two bad neighbors. * Scenes from the class struggle in Springfield. * Bart the fink. * Lisa the iconoclast. * Homer the Smithers. * The day the violence died. * A fish called Selma. * Bart on the Road. * 22 short films about Springfield. * Raging Abe Simpson and his grumbling grandson in "The curse of the flying hellfish". * Much Apu about nothing. * Homerpalooza. * Summer of 4 Ft. 2. * Treehouse of horror VII. * You only move twice. * The Homer they fall. * Burns, baby Burns. * Bart after dark. * A Milhouse dividided. * Lisa's date with density. * Hurricane Neddy. * El viaje misterioso de nuestro Jomer (The mysterious voyage of Homer). * The Springfield file. * The twisted world of Marge Simpson. * Mountain of Madness. * Simpsoncalifagilisticexpiata(Annoyed Grunt)cious. * The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie show. * Homer's Phobia. * Brother from another series. * My sister, my sitter. * Homer vs. The eighteenth ammendment. * Grade School Confidential. * The canine mutiny. * The old man and the Lisa. * In Marge we trust. * Homer's enemy. * The Simpsons spin-off showcase. * The secret war of Lisa Simpson. * The city of New York vs. Homer Simpson. * The Principal and the pauper. * Lisa's Sax. * Treehouse of horror VIII. * The Cartridge family. * Bart star. * The two Mrs. Nahasapeemapetilons. * Lisa the skeptic. * Realty bites. * Miracle on Evergreen Terrace. * All sinsging, all dancing. * Bart carny. * The joy of sect. * Das Bus. * The last templation of Krusty. * Dumbbell indemnity. * Lisa the Simpson. * This little wiggy. * Simpson tide. * The trouble with trillions. * Girly edition. * Trash of the hill. * Lost our Lisa. * Natural born kissers. * Lard of the dance. * The wizard of Evergreen Terrace. * Bart the mother. * The Simpsons'Halloween Special IX. * When you dish upon a star. * D'oh-in'in the wind. * Lisa gets an "A". * Homer Simpson in: "Kidney trouble". * Mayored to the mob. * Viva Ned Flanders. * Wild Barts can't be broken. * Sunday, cruddy sunday. * Homer to the max. * I'm with Cupid. * Marge Simpson in: "Screaming yellow honkers". * Make room for Lisa. * Maximun Homerdrive. * Simpsons bible stories. * Mom and pop art. * The old man ant the "C" student. * Monty can't boy me love. * The saved Lisa's brain. * Thirty minutes over Tokyo. * Beyond blunderdome. * Brother's little helper. * Guess who's coming to criticize dinner?. * Treehouse of horror X. * E-I-E-I-(Annoyed Grunt). * Hello gutter, hello fadder. * Eight misbehavin'. * Take my wife, sleaze. * Grift of the magi. * Little big mom. * Faith off. * The mansion family. * Saddlesore galactica. * Alone again, natura-diddily. * Missionary: Impossible. * Pygmoelian. * Bart to the future. * Days of wine and d'oh'ses. * Kill the alligator and run. * Last tap dance in Springfield. * It's a mad, mad, mad, mad Marge. * Behind the Laughter. * Treehouse of horror XI. * A tale of two Springfields. * Insane clown poppy. * Lisa the tree hugger. * Homer vs. Dignify. * The computer wore menace shoes. * The great money caper. * Skinner's sense of snow. * HOME?. * Pokey mom. * Worst episode ever. * Tennis the menace. * Day of the jackanapes. * New kids on the blecch. * Hungry, hungry Homer. * Bye bye Nerdie. * Simpson safari. * Trilogy of error. * I'm goin'to Praiseland. * Children of a lesser clod. * Simpsons tall takes. * Treehouse of horror XII. * The parent rap. * Homer the Moe. * A hunka hunka Burns in love. * The blunder years. * She of little faith. * Brawl in the family. * Sweets ans sour Marge. * Jaws wired shut. * Half-decent proposal. * The Bart wants what it wants. * The lastest gun in the west. * The old man and the key. * Tales from the public domain. * Blame it on Lisa. * Weekend at Burnsie's. * Gump roast. * I am furious yellow. * The sweetest Apu. * Little girl in the big ten. * The frying game. * Papa's got a brand new badge. * Treehouse of horror XIII. * How I spent my strummer vacation. * Bart vs. Lisa vs. The third grade. * Large Marge. * Helter Shelter. * The great louse detective. * Special Edna. * The dad who knew too little. * Strong arms of the ma. * Pray anything. * Barting over. * I'm spelling as Fast as I can. * A star is born-again. * Mr. Spritz goes to Washington. * C.E. D'oh. * 'Scuse me while I miss the sky. * Three gays of the condo. * Dude, where's my ranch?. * Old yeller belly. * Brake my wife, please. * Bart of war. * Moe baby blues. * Treehouse of horror XIV. * My mother the carjacker. * The president wore pearls. * The regina monologues. * The fat and the furriest. * Today I am a clown. * 'Tis the fifteenth season. * Marge vs. Singles, seniors, Childless Couples and Teens, and gays. * I, d'oh-bot. * Diatribe of a mad housewife. * Margical history tour. * Milhouse doesn't live here anymore. * Smart and smarter. * The Ziff who came to dinner. * Co-dependent's day. * The wandering juvie. * My big fat geek wedding. * Catch 'em if you can. * Simple Simpson. * The way we weren't. * Bart-mangled banner. * Fraudcast News. * Treehouse of Horror XV. * All's fair in oven war. * Sleeping with the enemy. * She used to be my girl. * Fat man and little boy. * Mignight Rx. * Mommie beerest. * Homer and Ned's hail mary pass. * Pranksta rap. * There's something about marrying. * On a clear day I can't see my sister. * Goo goo gai pan. * Mobile Homer. * The seven-beer snitch. * Future-drama. * Don't fear the roofer. * The heartbroke kid. * A star is Tom. * Thank God it's dommsday. * Home away from Homer. * They father, the son, and the holy guest star. * Bonfire of the macatees. * The girl who slept too little. * Milhouse of sand and fog. * Treehouse of horror XVI. * Marge's son poisoning. * See Homer run. * The last of the red hat mamas. * The italian Bob. * Simpsons Christmas stories. * Homer's paternity coot. * We're on the road to d'ohwhere. * My fair laddy. * The seemingly never-ending story. * Bart has two mommies. * Homer Simpson, this is your wife. * Million Dollar Abie. * Kiss kiss, bang bangalore. * The wettest stories ever told. * Girls just want to have sums. * Regarding Marge. * The monkey suit. * Marge and Homer turn a couple play. * The mook, the chef, the wifeand her Homer. * Jazzy and the pussycats. * Please Homer, don't hammer 'em.... * Treehouse of horror XVII. * G.I (Annoyed Grunt). * Moe'N'A Lisa. * Ice cream of Margie (With the light blue hair). * The haw-hawed couple. * Kill Gil, volumes 1 and 2. * The wife aquatic. * Revenge is a dish best served three times. * Little big girl. * Springfield up. * Yokel chords. * Rome-old and Juli-eh. * Homerazzi. * Marge gamer. * The boys of bummer. * Crook and ladder. * Stop, or my dog will shoot!. * 24 minutes. * You Kent always say what you want. * He loves to fly and he d'oh's. * The Homer of Seville. * Midnight towboy. * I don't wanna know why the caged bird sings. * Treehouse of horror XVIII. * Little orphan Millie. * Husbands and knives. * Funeral for a fiend. * Eternal moonshine of the Simpson mind. * E. Pluribus Wiggum. * That 90's show. * Love, Springfieldian style. * The debarted. * Dial "N" for Nerder. * Smoke on the daughter. * Papa don't leech. * Apocalypse cow. * Any given sundance. * Mona Leaves-a. * All about Lisa. * Sex pies and idiot scrapes. * Lost verizon. * Double, double, boy in trouble. * Treehouse of horror XIX. * Dangerous curves. * Homer and Lisa exchange cross words. * Mypods and boomsticks. * The Burns and the bees. * Lisa the drama queen. * Take my life, please. * How the test was won. * No loan again, naturally. * Gone Maggie gone. * In the name of the grandfather. * Wedding for disaster. * Eeny tenny maya Moe. * The good, the sad and the drugly. * Father knows worst. * Waverly hills 9-0-2-1-d'oh. * Four great women and a manicure. * Coming to Homerica. * Homer the whopper. * Bart gets a "Z". * The great wife hope. * Treehouse of horror XX. * The devil wears nada. * Pranks and Greens. * Rednecks and Broomsticks. * Once upon a time in Springfield. * The greatest story ever d'ohed. * Oh brother, where Bart thou. * Thursday with Abie. * Million Dollar Maybe. * Old King Clancy. * Moe letter blues. * To surveil with love. * The squirt and the whale. * Old king Clancy. (Última Aparición). * The Simpsons uncensored family album. (Primera Aparición en el album). (Última Aparición en el album).